Fire Emblem Lemons
by PheonixFlare87
Summary: Robin basically banging a lot of girls from Awakening
1. Chapter 1

AN: Bored and typing on iPod so here is mindless sex for you fuckers.

Robin walked into the cabin, looking for towel. You see, he'd just had a swim in the river, and was completely naked.

He went inside to pick up his old, grey towel, and began to walk outside.

"Rooobiinnn". Shit. It's Olivia.

"U-Uh, hi, Olivia", he stammered. She was looking at him, a devilish smile forming on her lips. "Where do you think your going?", she mused.

She danced over to me, her sexy hips

swaying back and forth and closed the door. "Let's have some fun!".

She drew my lips to hers, and a tongue battle soon ensued. She dragged me over to the bed, and slid off her bottom half. She took off her top, revealing a pink bra.

"Do you like what you see Robin?", she teased. I grabbed at the back of her bra, exposing her massive DD boobs to the world.

I captured her left mound with my mouth, and swirled my tounge around her nipple, while grabbing the right breast with my hand.

"Oo, ah, Robin that feels so good!".

She say me down on the bed, and bent down between my legs. "Your gonna love this".

She slipped my hard, 7 inch dick between her tits, and move them up and down. I gasped, and began to thrust up into her cleavage.

She began to squeeze them harder around my cock, and captured the tip with her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and bounced her tits furiously. I shot cum into her mouth, which she swallowed all of.

"Did you like that baby?", mused Olivia. "Because your going to enjoy this much more".

She lay me down on the bed, and climbed on top of my dick. She began to bounce up and down, her tits jiggling violently.

"FUCK ME THAT FEEL SO GOOOD", she moaned. Her pants grew faster and she moaned and screamed, and I screwed her tight insides.

She grabbed onto her breasts and began to suck them, before removing them to moan loudly.

She bent over, shoving her tits in my face which I licked, and cummed all over my cock.

I flipped her over and positioned myself behind her ass. "Fuck me sweety", she said in a sultry tone.

I began to thrust into her, making her boobs swing forward.

"Aaaaaaa, oooo Robinnnn", she moaned. I removed myself from her and pressed her against the wall, and thrust in harder and faster.

"AAAHH AHH FUCK ME AAAA", she screamed, shaking her ass around my dick. I let go of her stomach and grabbed on to her large boobs, and kept going.

"Aaaaa Cummminng AAAAAAA".

Well that was fun, wasn't it baby?", she giggled. She lay on top of me, boobs resting against my neck and chin, and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Maribelle was attractive. Very, very attractive.

Her blonde hair flowing back, and her plump ass and E cup rack fit her toned and slender body perfectly. Watching her clean her bed bent over was extremely enticing to say the least.

As she fixed the covers, she lightly shook her rear from side to side, sending my erection through the roof. This was too much.

I cupped her butt, receiving a cute little moan from Maribelle. She winked at me and turned around, unbuttoning her top and tossing it aside, her frilly bra cupping her boobs nicely. She ripped it off and I found my mouth on one of her mounds, as she gasped and moaned from the intense sucking. Her hand travelled downwards and unzipped every layer of pants and underwear until my hard on came free.

She started a quick handjob, not caring about pacing at all, as I switched breasts and squeezed the other one. The bouncy melons tasted great, and after a good 5 minutes I came from her handjob.

I flipped her back into the bent over position she was in before, and quickly pulled down her skirt. Her nice, round ass gleaming in the light was shown to me, and I positioned my cock behind her. I drove into her butt, receiving pleasured moans from the busty blonde babe.

My dick burrowed through her insides, the lewd squelch that filled the room encouraged me to go harder, and her massive boobs jiggled violently.

Her plump caboose violently smacked my thighs, the slapping noise was great as her ass jiggled and her breasts swayed. "ROBIN AAAA AH AH AH AH OOooooOO I LOVE YOU AH AH AH IM CLOSE HONEY AH AH AH" cried the lovestruck Maribelle, now entering a new level of bliss.

Her ass hit me with breakneck pace, and her eyes almost rolled back into her head. "IM CUMMING AHHH" she moaned, squirting all over my dick.

I pulled out and she quickly sat me down on the bed, grabbing and lifting up her rack and cupping my cock with it. Her tittyfuck felt great, my wet dick inbetween her lovely mounds felt great, and she began slapping them so hard that they hit my legs. With one final jiggle of her bust I came all over the mounds.


End file.
